Security of electronic devices and the data they provide access to is of growing importance in our society. Everything from financial records, to trade secrets, to confidential military documents are typically maintained in electronic form accessible by one or more physical devices. Accordingly, identifying effective systems for securing such devices is of utmost importance in an attempt to effectively secure the underlying data. Moreover, although data may be protected mathematically through the use of encryption techniques or the like, these techniques fail to adequately address the limitations imposed by the use of human beings and physical access devices. For example, unattended computer terminals can mean unlocked access to networks, data, and assets.